Obssesion
by Silversentiment
Summary: What happens when Roxas gets tired of waiting and does something really disperate. How does Xion react and who does she look for for confort. Roxas x Larxene Xion x Xigbar Xion x Demyx. lemon but not to much
1. Lust Bite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.**

**AN: I was bored at work and thought of this stupid idea. Not sure if I am really going to update this story its more of an experiment. **

**%/%**

It was 8 o clock in the grey area. Most of the members were ether sleep training and in Saix case masturbating under the moon light. Most were busy but one member of this disorganized organization was up and bored out of his mind. It was the young key of destiny himself Roxas. It has been 3 days sense his 16th birthday and all he could think about was the conversation he had with Xion. _"Roxas I would do it but I want to wait until I am 18" _Xion's voice echoed in his head. Roxas pouted in disappointment. _"Looks like I'm going to have to masturbate again" _He thought while sighing. Hearing the sounds of footsteps Roxas just laid there a physically emotional wreck. The operative that entered the room was none other then the graceful assassin Marluxia.

Roxas just sighed again. Marluxia took a look at the depressed boy. "My Roxas you seem less enthusiastic today" Marluxia said with the most caring tone he can muster.

"Don't want to talk about it Marley" Roxas said with deep depression in his voice. Marluxia sat next to the Key of destiny. "Judging by you disposition you seem slightly marred. Is there something I can help you with" Marluxia said smiling.

"Why do you even care anyway" Roxas said in a snotty voice.

"I missed your birthday. I feel as though it is my responsibility to make it up to you" Marluxia said looking at the depressed boy in deep concern. Roxas just sighed. "Now tell me what is on your mind" Marluxia said with a concerned yet demanding tone of voice.

"You wouldn't care for it" Roxas said.

"Even if that is the case I you midst well get it off your chest. From the looks of it no one else is coming to the grey area tonight so I would speak while I still have the opportunity" Marluxia said.

"I want to lose my virginity" Roxas said with a serious look on his face.

"Well I certainly cant sleep with you if that's what your asking" Marluxia said flipping his hair.

"No you idiot I want to fuck a girl" Roxas said.

"Haven't you talked this over with Xion before" Marluxia said.

"Me and Xion talked about it but she wants to wait until she is 18. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to pound a cunt so badly" Roxas said. Marluxia rolled his eyes "I can only assume you have been looking at Saix porn collection again" Marluxia said.

"Yeah but not only his, I took some from Xaldin's stash to" Roxas said. Marluxia put his hand on his head. "Oh god really… didn't Axel forbid you from watching those type of movies" Marluxia said.

"Not really in fact Axel actually brought me some along with some sex books. I have learned a lot and want to put my skills to the test" Roxas said. Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Remind me to scatter Axel's guts later. Roxas are you absolutely sure you want to lose your virginity" Marluxia said.

"I have never been so sure in my nonexistent life" Roxas said with a serious look on his face.

"Very well I will solve this virginity issue and I have just the woman to do it. Meet me in my room at 11" Marluxia said as he teleported away.

**%/%**

**Elsewhere in Xaldin's room**

Xaldin, Demyx, Zexion and Xion watched episode 10 of True Blood season 3. Xaldin sighed "Dammit I cant believe they killed off Franklin" Xaldin said.

"What are you talking about man, that guy was a psycho path" Demyx said.

"Just because he is a psycho does not mean he had to die. Curse you Jason Stackhouse if I ever see you in the street I will spear you death" Xaldin said as he spilled blood red orange soda on the floor.

"Hey Xion where is Roxas? He normally watches True Blood with us on Sundays but surprisingly he is not here" Zexion said.

"He has been surprisingly distant lately. I think it is because I would not sleep with him on his birthday. Maybe I hurt his feelings" Xion said with sadness in her eyes.

"I doubt it Roxas is a smart young man. He will come around eventually. It's not like he has any intentions on cheating on you just to lose his virginity" Zexion said.

"Your right Roxas is totally trustworthy" Xion said smiling with glee.

**%/%**

Roxas walked down the hall in his bathrobe with the only coolade smile on his face. "Yo Roxas where you going" Axel said from a distance.

"I going to get laid" Roxas said with confidents.

"Oh you and Xion are finally going to seal the deal" Axel said.

"No it's some chick Marluxia is hooking me up with" Roxas said.

"Oh… so what about Xion?" Axel asked sounding a tad bit concerned.

"She wants to wait till she is 18. I am not waiting for her, right now she can kick rocks for all I care" Roxas said as he walked towards Marluxia's room.

Axel look at his delusional friend from a distance. "Seriously Roxas your going to abandon Xion just for some pus…. Oh look a peace of candy" Axel said with his ADD kicking in and him grabbing a starburst from the ground.

Roxas went to Marluxia door. He knocked the person who answered the door was Larxene. She was wearing a black bra and a black thong. "Roxas so you showed up" Larxene said in a seducing tone of voice. Roxas instantly got a woody as he entered the room. The room smelled like woman's perfume and there were many flowers and pictures of ether flowers or Marluxia.

"So Roxas Marluxia tells me it's your first time" Larxene said touching Roxas softly.

"Ye… yes" Roxas said as he got even more horny and bigger. Larxene then took off Roxas robe now all Roxas was wearing was some Ben 10 underwear. Larxene pushed him against the bed. She started to clime into bed on top of him slowly like a jaguar. "Don't worry tiger I'll take care of you" Larxene said whispering sweat nothingness in his ear. She then slowly went down his chest and under his underwear. "Wow your pretty big for someone your age" she said as she slowly massaged his cock. Roxas then started to massage her breast he quickly removed her bra and caressed her tits. He then started to kiss her. "Are you ready" Larxene whispered in his ear. "Yes … yes" Roxas said drooling with anticipation. Larxene then removed her panties. Roxas wood got even bigger seeing as she shaved her pubes to the Organization's symbol. She softly grabbed Roxas cock and put it in her vagina. Roxas smiled in delight he could not believe that he was loosing his virginity. She rode on top of him gentle and softly every ride making it harder for Roxas to contain himself.

**%/%**

**Elsewhere**

Zexion, Xaldin Demyx and Xion still watched True Blood. Xaldin drooled with anticipation for the previews to the next episode. Demyx then noticed that he did not have his Ipod on him. The last person he left it with was Marluxia. "Hey Xion can you go to Marley's room and get my Ipod. I really would appreciate it" Demyx asked.

"Sure no prob" Xion said getting up and walking out of Xaldin's room. She walked down the hall and heard moaning. She rolled her eyes _"I could have sworn that Larxene was not even dating Marley anymore. Oh god this is going to be embarrassing" _Xion thought.

She opened the Graceful Assassins door to see Larxene and someone she never expected. "ROXAS!" She shouted Roxas looked her way and as soon as he did he came inside Larxene. "Xion" he said with his face curling up. Tears filled Xion's eyes and she ran away crying. Roxas began to chase after her but Larxene grabbed him back. "Relax she had her chance and she blew it. Come on, let us continue she will be fine eventually" Larxene said her voice seductive and convincing. She then grabbed Roxas head and started kissing him and leading him back to the bed.

**%/%**

Xion cried her eyes out in her room. "Why… why …Roxas…WHY!" she shouted as she wet her pillow. "If I only would have just fucked him he would still be mine. WHY!" she punched her pillow. "That bitch Larxene… WHY!" she shouted as she pummeled her pillow. She then ran to the kitchen.

**%/%**

Roxas and Larxene laid in the bed after just making sweat nobody love. Larxene lit up a cigarette. "Your not bad kid, maybe I will make you my new fuck buddy" Larxene said taking a pull from her cigarette.

"…awesome" Roxas simply said being completely warn out.

**%/%**

Xion cried her eyes out in the grey area eating vanilla ice cream. "It's ok… everything's ok" she said as she sobbed.

"Now why are you crying when you're eating ice cream? Ice cream is happy food" Xigbar said entering the grey area.

"Oh it's just you… never mind me I will be fine" Xion said sobbing her eyes out.

"As if… you obviously need company. Now tell old uncle Xiggy what's the matter" Xigbar said trying to sound as concerned as possible.

"Oh… Roxas cheated on me… with Larxene… because I wanted to save my virginity" Xion said sobbing.

"Oh well his lost. You're a great girl and a better mate then Larxene can ever be. Trust me I know that for a fact. What you decided to do with your body is up to you. Don't let Roxas or Larxene tell you otherwise. You're my little poppet and I hate to see you with tears in your eyes. Its not a good feature for you" Xigbar said.

"Do you think Roxas will come to his senses. Do you think he still cares" Xion said crying her eyes out.

"As if, you should not care ether. If he wanted to cheat and go play fuck it with Larxene then let him. There are many other guys out there. Hell if I where your age I would date you myself" Xigbar said smiling at the young girl.

"Oh thank you Xigbar" she said with tears still in her eyes.

"No sweat" Xigbar said she then hugged him and started to cry on his sleeve. "Ok ok stop with the water works already … gee" Xigbar said. Xion whipped away her tears. "Look I gotta get some sleep so I will see you later poppet. Just do you and forget about Roxas ok" Xigbar said teleporting away.

Xion looked at where Xigbar was standing. _"Thank you so much Xigbar. Now I know who to love and it's not Roxas It's you" _Xion thought.

**AN: O now what will these new found emotions for Xigbar do for Xion and what will happen to Roxas and Larxene find out next chapter.**


	2. The Dreaming Vector

**Disclaimer:**

**AN: I figured I would continue this story seeing as I got back into it.  
**

That MourningXion woke up feeling a little better. Ani't nothing like crying before you go to sleep, it really keeps you at rest. Doing the daily routine of showering, brushing her teeth and getting dressed she could not help but think about what went down last night. _"Roxas and Larxene, that is crazy., Roxas is an immature selfish, whinny bitch but I still did not believe he was capable of pulling such a stunt. Just thinking about his stupid ass angers me so" _Xion thought.

Xion walked down the hall. She walked past Saix who did not say anything to her. Out of everyone in the Organization Saix was the most personally brutal to Xion. It is as if he hates her for breathing. Most of the Organization kept to themselves, Xion often found herself conversing with Axel. He was by far the nicest to her within the Organization. But even he has been distant these days. Xemnas made sure he kept Axel busy so friendship would not get in the ways of his duties, although with very limited success seeing as Axel always puts his own agenda first and everything else on the back burner. Even with that quality Axel has been very distant from Xion and Roxas. _"Does Saix has something to do with it?" _Xion often thought.

Then there was other members who was halfway friendly such as Demyx, Luxord and Zexion. The three always treated Xion fairly without question. Out of the three she could only call Demyx a friend seeing as he always speaks to her and despite his laziness he would even defend her honor against people like Saix and Larxene. Surprisingly Xaldin was friendly to Xion. He is probably the most brutal savage thing in the Organization but for Xion the lancer would often be more patient and mellowed comprised to how he would act to someone like Roxas. Vexen and Lexeaus mostly kept to themselves. Nether of them communicated outside the original 6. Then there was Marluxia who was hard to read most of the time. At times alone he can be a very nice placid person, but when he gets around Larxene his personality changes for the worst. Larxene was harsh cruel and ruthless especially to Demyx. She loves nothing more then brining people. However she never tries that with certain senor members such as Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Lexeaus. Maybe it is because she had relations with all of them save Xemnas. Sometimes it seems that she fears Xaldin, perhaps the relations they shared was more involuntary on her behalf.

But out of all of the members of Organization 13, besides Axel and formally Roxas her favorite is Xigbar. He has been around the Organization for along time, he knows things other members don't. He probably knows even more then Xemnas. That was not what fascinated Xion about Xigbar, it was the way he was. He is the funniest, most random, sarcastic and easy going member in the Organization. He always brightened everyone's mode and put smiles on the face of some of the most emotionless members in the Organization. He is the only member that can make Saix lose his cool. He is defiantly the most coolest adult Xion has ever met. One thing she wanted to know for the longest, why does Xigbar stare at her as if she is familiar. There has been many incidents that the Freeshooter have stared at her as if he had saw a ghost. Although this was rare Xion still wanted to know. _"Does that mean he likes me?" _Xion thought as she blushed. She then shook of the feeling.

Xion walked to the kitchen, she poured her some cold honey nut cheerios and milk. She sat down and ate the cereal. _"I know Axel is on a mission early today, so I don't expect to see him until later_" she thought. She heard the footsteps of another member. She hoped it would have been someone manageable like Xaldin or Demyx but it wasn't, it was that bitch Larxene.

"Oh hi Xion, how are you" she said overfriendly, she was obviously being sarcastic. Xion said nothing to the thunder witch. "I had such an awesome night last night you know. Who knew zombie boy could be such fun" Larxene said. Xion pouted getting angry from the statement. "We did so much last night, His nice strong hard Keyblade penetrating my nice lode warm moist keyhole. He made me scream a lot" Larxene said smirking evilly. Xion got even more heated. "Thrusting that blade so violently against my inner darkness. Making me scream and yell such vulgar words. While fighting the darkness I continuously screamed his name and for him to fight harder and harder and hard…".

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DIRTY WHORE" Xion shouted as she got up from her seat. Larxene smirked, "you lost you man because you were unfit for him, and now you decide to grow a pair" Larxene said evilly. Xion glared at the young woman summoning her Keyblade. "Oh so you want to fight, I'll fuck you up you little shit" Larxene said summoning her kunais. Just then Demyx ran in-between the two. "Girls calm down, chillax it's not that serious" Demyx said.

"Get out of my way fagot before I rip you a new one" Larxene said using that sharp tongue of hers. "Larxene go away, you caused enough trouble. Your hurting Xion, she is one of us. Stop please, we are a team" Demyx said defending Xion.

"Like I give a shit, move or I kill you" Larxene said. Demyx summoned his Sitar. "As much as I hate to fight I wont let you hurt Xion. She did nothing to you and you are going to be so spiteful for no reason". I WONT STAND FOR IT!" Demyx shouted.

"Like you give a shit, we don't have hearts to care. So don't pretend to act like something your not. Because you cant be anything because your nothing" Larxene said.

"I don't care, whether I have a heart or not I wont let you hurt her you BITCH" Demyx shouted. He strung his Sitar and blasted Larxene with a blast of water. Larxene was pushed against the refrigerator. "I'll break you" Larxene said she jabbed a bolt of lighting at Demyx. He fell to his knees. "I'm lighting your water guess which one wins" she said. Larxene then rushed forward at top speed. Xion looked but could not react in time. "You useless peace of shit, you have played your last song. Fade back to nothingness and sing the song of death for all eternity" Larxene said as she surged lighting through her arms as and kunai as she began to electrocute Demyx to death. An energy bullet blocked her path, Larxene stopped dead in her tracks. Xigbar came from a corridor of darkness. Xion breathed easy as she knew Xigbar would not allow things to progress any further.

"What is this, insubordination I don't liky" Xigbar said. Larxene face turned from tense to playful once again. "Xiggy he started it" Larxene said.

"As if, Demyx does not start problems you do. You cant pull one over on my eyes babe" Xigbar said.

"But… but" Larxene said.

"But nothing, you started with Xion. Demyx was just being a good Samaritan. Sense he opposed you you felt it in your power to off him" Xigbar said. Larxene looked away. "He should have mind his own business. I don't care about the details the point is he provoked me" Larxene said.

"And you have provoked me" Xigbar said with a cold emotionless tone. "You'd best get out of here before things get ugly" Xigbar said. Larxene pride kicked in. "I don't have to listen to you you old hippie" Larxene snapped. Xigbar's face was completely unfazed, he clicked his gun. Larxene streaked in fear. "I could report this little mutiny to Xemnas. He would not take kindly in one trying to eliminate a fellow member. Or you can get out of my sight before I get impatient and start blasting. You know you cant take me Larxene. You'd be a fool to try" Xigbar said his voice going back to normal. Without a word Larxene teleported away.

Demyx got back to his feet, "thanks pall" he said.

"No sweat, but next time pick your battles more carefully" Xigbar said. Xion looked at the Freeshooter. He was so cool back there, standing there efficiently while Larxene lost her cool. "th…. Thank you Xigbar" Xion said thanking the man. Xigbar smiled at the girl, the smile warmed her spirit. He then said, "get outta here poppet you got missions to do". Xion nodded with a face full of glee and ran to the grey area. ****

%/%

**Grey Area**

Xion ran to the Grey Area. There Saix was standing in he middle of the room, Xaldin was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. Zexion was also sitting on the couch on the left side of the room reading the latest Harry Potter book. Xion walked up to the whirlwind lancer, Xaldin saw the girl come his way. "You just missed Roxas, he went on his mission already" Xaldin said.

"I don't care about him, how are you" Xion asked the lancer. Xaldin smirked, "I should be asking you that. Roxas is your boyfriend and you all of a sudden don't care about him" Xaldin said.

"He cheated on me with that slut Larxene" Xion said. Xaldin sighed, "… poor thing…" he said that being all he could think to say. Xion gave off a distant stare. "It does not matter, my interest lie elsewhere. I like my guys a tad bit more mature" Xion said. She then stared at Xigbar as he walked in the grey area. He eyes ever so far from realty as redness filled her face.

"I see…" Xaldin said observing Xion. He took this bit of info into account. Xigbar spoke to Saix and teleported away. "By the way…" Xaldin said cutting into Xion's daydream. "Axel told me to tell you to meet him at the clock tower after your mission" Xaldin said. Saix walked over to Xaldin and Xion. "I take it you think you can slack today" Saix said to Xion.

"Not at all, I was just chatting with Xaldin" Xion said.

"Xaldin has his duties, you should focus more on yours" Saix said coldly. Xion rolled her eyes, typical Saix to mock her on her work ethic. "What mission do I have to do anyway?" Xion asked the lunar diviner.

"Go to Neverland and collect hearts. I have sent Roxas to the land of dragons for his mission. So the hearts we will gain shall be plentiful after you accomplish yours" Saix said.

"Alright, here I go" Xion said opening a corridor of darkness and walking through. Saix then walked to the window and basked under the moon light. "Kingdom hearts, how I wait for your arrival. How I long to exist again. Here my prayers Kingdom Hearts" Saix chanted. Xaldin sat on the couch and sighed, "Xigbar what have you gotten yourself into my old friend" Xaldin said under his breath.

**%/%**

**Land of Dragons**

Roxas stood on the snowy mountain top, having succeeded his mission in killing the heartless Roxas decided it was time to go meet with Axel and Xion at the clock tower. _"I better not, after what I did last night I better keep far away from Xion as possible" _Roxas thought. A black portal appeared in front of him. Out from it came Larxene, Roxas was in a complete state of shock. "Larxene what are you doing here" he said mind boggled that she would even show up on one of his missions.

"I just came to check on my little buddy and see how he is doing" Larxene said. Roxas smiled, "I'm just fine, I finished my mission in record time today" Roxas said.

"That's good kiddo, keep up the good work" Larxene said. Roxas looked at Larxene still having a lustful mind. "I'll cut to the chase. Let's go somewhere Roxas" Larxene said.

"What?" Roxas said confused.

"Remember what I said last night. We can be fuck buddies, so come on and stop acting like a dickless zombie" Larxene said. She opened a portal and moved her finger signaling Roxas to come along. Roxas followed without hesitation.

**%/%**

**Twighlight Town**

After the mission Xion went to the clock tower. She saw Axel eating ice cream by his lonesome. "You're here early" Xion said.

"I glad you showed. I see Roxas could not make it" Axel said.

"He is probably fucking Larxene somewhere" Xion said. Axel gasped but then remembered that Roxas did say he was going to sleep with someone. "What a jerk" Axel said looking detached. Although Roxas was wrong for what he did Axel did not want to pick sides, Roxas is his friend just as much as Xion.

"It's whatever though. I got my eyes set on someone else" Xion said. This caught Axel's attention. There was not a lot of people her age in the Organization. Besides Roxas being 16 Demyx was 19 and Zexion was 18. Other then that everyone was mostly above 21. "Who is it?" Axel asked.

"I don't want to give it away so easy" Xion said. Axel smiled, "come on Xion you're my best friend. You can trust me" Axel said.

"I wont tell you but I will give you a hint" Xion said.

"What's the hint?" Axel asked.

"His original name starts with a B, got it memorized" Xion said stealing Axel's quote. Axel looked confused, he never really knew everyone's original names within the Organization. He only knew his own, Roxas, Saix and Xemnas. But he figured he can try to rearrange the letters of the other members later. "Yeah I got it memorized" Axel said. The two ate their ice cream and watched the sunset. _"Xigbar, I wonder if you ever watch the sunset" _Xion thought.

**%/%**

Xion went to bed soon. There Demyx was waiting for her to return, he was listening to his Ipod. "Hey Xion your back" Demyx said taking his headphones off.

"Hi, what are you doing in my room?" Xion asked.

"OH… sorry about that. I just wanted to give you this" Demyx said giving Xion a purple box. Xion opened the box to see it was a ring. "You got me a ring" Xion said feeling confused.

"Yeah, it is to help against thunder moves. I figured you can use it seeing as you have issues with Larxene" Demyx said.

"Judging by what happened today you can use it more then me" Xion joked.

"Very funny" Demyx said sarcastically.

"Thanks Demyx… you know you're a really good friend" Xion said.

"Your welcome Xion, your not bad yourself" Demyx said leaving the room.

Xion sat on her bed thinking about the man that saved her and Demyx from that bitch Larxene. She looked out the window, "I wonder if he is looking at the moon at this moment" Xion said gazing at the heart shaped moon.

To Xion's dismay Xigbar was not looking at the moon at all. He was to busy playing call of duty black ops completely unaware of her affection.

**%/%**

**AN: I am currently thinking of writing another story. Unlike some of my other KH stories this new idea is strictly KH with no indications of Naruto what so ever. This story will be about Roxas being mentored by someone other then Axel. The choices are between Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion, Saix, Luxord and Marluxia. Sense he is impressionable Roxas can be made to be different. You can vote in my poll on my profile page. I would love to see the choices you come up with. **

**If Roxas is raised by anyone of these he would gain these traits. No these are not Yaoi. **

**Xigbar/Roxas (Cynical, Unpredictable, Humorist)**

**Xaldin/Roxas (Sadistic, Psychotic, Manipulative)**

**Zexion/Roxas (Rouse, Intellectual, Loyal) **

**Saix/Roxas (Apathetic, Militant, Brutish)**

**Luxord/ Roxas (Precarious, Clever, Unreadable)**

**Marluxia/Roxas (Ambitious, Deceptive, Cunning) **

**%/%**

**AN: I hope this story has been enjoyable so far. Please send feedback and review and keep reading.**


End file.
